Você Sabia
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Máscaras de mentira, traição, um solo que precisa ser limpo. Aioria descobre a verdade sobre o mestre do Santuário e junto vem a descoberta de uma dupla traição. Concurso Saint Seiya 20 anos Pandora's Box,


**Você Sabia...**

(By Lithos of Lion)

A energia da Casa de Leão estava diferente, uma mistura de ódio, mágoa, decepção e dor impregnavam as paredes feitas de pedra fria.

Aioria encarava a entrada de sua casa, pensando que, se pudesse não retornaria ali antes de ver tudo limpo. Era exatamente isso que a sua casa e todo o Santuário precisavam: limpeza. Precisavam se purificar dos anos vividos em imundice e mentiras.

Roçou as mãos na estátua que representava seu signo solar, um imponente leão. Não queria entrar, mas se repudiasse tudo, poderia levantar ainda mais suspeitas sobre "eles"; o riso saiu amargo. Deveria ficar ali para proteger os guerreiros de bronze, fora isso que a deusa pedira não fora?

Mas, não sentia que poderia ficar ali, em meio à sujeira, continuando a aceitar ordens, a ser o mesmo de antes... Ele não podia e não queria.

Não pensou mais, entrou no templo. E suas mãos continuavam a vagar pelas pedras frias, até se recostar em uma pilastra. Precisava pensar... PRECISAVA pensar. Talvez isso ajudasse a colocar tudo em ordem, acalmar a sua vontade impulsiva de subir até o templo do Mestre e tirar satisfação e destruir aquela máscara de mentiras, acabar ele mesmo com tudo. Só que não podia.

Ouviu passos.

- Como foi a missão, Aioria? – a voz do cavaleiro de Virgem chegou em má hora de encontro a seus ouvidos.

E Shaka percebeu isso claramente... O ódio estampado nos olhos do leonino era visível demais, para que ele fingisse que aquele rancor não estava ali.

- Você sabia! – a frase curta e dura de Aioria deixou Shaka em alerta.

Então, ele ficara sabendo de tudo? Todas as mentiras e sujeiras que perduraram durante todos aqueles anos no solo de Athena? Ele sabia de... Saga?

Não tentou passar por cima, ou inventar qualquer desculpa tola. Tudo era óbvio demais para respostas escorregadias.

- Como soube? – os olhos cerrados vibraram com a tensão presente no ar.

- Nem tenta negar. – Aioria agarrou o cavaleiro, segurando fortemente o tecido vermelho do sari e prensando Shaka contra a parede. – O que pensaram, que iriam enganar os trouxas para sempre? Ou melhor o TROUXA? Quem sabe? – os olhos do leonino transbordavam raiva.

- Só você e Aldebaran desconheciam a verdade. – ele tentou se soltar das mãos do outro. – E tente se acalmar e gostaria que me soltasse.

- Então, éramos os únicos. – ele soltou o virginiano em um supetão. – Qual era o objetivo?

- Você ainda não me disse como soube.

- E o que importa a maneira que a verdade chegou a mim? – Aioria sorriu nervosamente. – Mas, se quer saber, a própria deusa Athena me disse e também... – calou-se, antes de falar sobre a visão que tivera de Aioros.

O silêncio reinou cortante. Os olhos cerrados de Shaka que antes tremulavam, vieram a se acalmar e Aioria parecia perdido em pensamentos...

- Eu fui traído. – disse baixo. – Eu fui DUAS vezes traído. – a voz agora se elevava, furiosa. – Disseram-me que meu irmão era um traidor, mas não era. Enquanto manchavam o nome de minha família, renegando-nos a lixo... Onde eu estava? Sim, Aioria estava em meio a CORJA de traidores, que esperavam o momento certo para dar o bote. Traído sobre como esconderam a verdade com uma máscara de mentiras... TRAÍDO... – não pode conter seu ódio e o tapa ecou, seco, de encontro ao rosto de Shaka. – Traído por alguém que um dia prometeu... Por alguém, que mesmo tendo participado da morte de meu irmão eu me dispus a chamar: Amigo. – foram as últimas palavras.

Shaka não se moveu, nem retrucou aquelas palavras, só observou o sair apressado do Cavaleiro de Leão. O que ele pretendia fazer?

- Aioria, o que você vai fazer? Não pretende ir atrás de Saga, pretende? – agora era a voz de Shaka que soava agressiva, mas ela não recebeu retorno algum, Aioria nem se dera o trabalho de se virar. – IDIOTA! O QUE PENSA CONSEGUIR COM ESSA ATITUDE IMPULSIVA?

Aioria parou.

- Pretendo fazer, o que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. E sim, sou idiota... Só um idiota para confiar em alguém que já lhe deu bofetadas. Até um cachorro sabe que, com pessoas assim, só se pode esperar que o fato se repita. – e se retirou de seu templo, deixando para trás um cavaleiro raivoso.

Shaka observou, com mãos tremulantes, o cavaleiro de leão sumir pela entrada do templo de Virgem. Para também subir, às pressas.

Será que Aioria não compreendia nada... Que todo aquele processo, toda a gama de traições e mentiras, tinha um objetivo? Tudo conduzia a um só fim. Algo impossível de evitar e que só se poderia aceitar.

Era uma aprendizagem. Embora a possessão de Saga não estivesse nos planos... Ou...

Shaka para abruptamente enquanto corria pelas escadarias rumo a sua casa.

Ou, talvez ele estivesse realmente errado e que não havia nada de positivo naquela guerra inútil.

Inútil!

Irmãos contra Irmãos. Onde poderia haver aprendizado? Só podia se ver a sujeira daquele solo santo e que precisava ser limpa, antes que a verdadeira batalha recaísse sobre eles. No final, Aioria não era idiota... Ele, Shaka de Virgem é que era.

Só que não poderia mais retroceder em seu caminho, já tinha feito a sua escolha... Agora, só esperava poder evitar a morte de outro cavaleiro de ouro. Aioria não conhecia a realidade sobre os poderes e as táticas de Ares. E nem poderia conhecer... Pois, só ele sabia, que Saga já não era mais Saga... Não naquele momento.

- Você é mesmo um idiota impulsivo Leão! – disse sorrindo de forma sarcástica, antes de prosseguir sua corrida rumo ao templo do Mestre do mal.

FIM

**N.A:** 1ª Etapa do Concurso Pandora's Box – Saint Seiya 20 anos – Completa. :D

O tema: Traição.

Parte da Batalha das Doze casas utilizada: Aioria quando luta com Seiya e descobre a verdade sobre o Mestre, relacionando a descoberta com a luta que ele tem com Shaka na sala do Mestre Ares.

Para quem quiser saber quando Shaka e Aioria fica "amigos"(entre aspas msm, pq ainda não vi o resultado disso hhauhauahuahua) está no mangá Saint Seiya Ep. G – Volume 6. Quando Aioria luta contra Céos e quase morre, protegendo Shaka, que eleva seu cosmo no local da morte de Buda.

Segundo Ponto: A história é focada em Aioria e Shaka, mas definitivamente não é YAOI. Enton, sem segundas intenções, ok?

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


End file.
